


Heat

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, ptsd briefly mentioned, the straps are not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: When y'all bout to fuck and both pull out the strap.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i feel kind of bad for spamming the marble hornets tag with smut, which is why i have kept this in my drafts instead of posting. It's been a long time since I've written femslash so I hope this is ok. Enjoy :)

They had been dating for a few months at this point. After all that had happened, Jessica was left with pretty debilitating PTSD but she was recovering; she had even found a job for Ship Out. Amy sought her out on Facebook and the two came into contact again, and hit it off pretty fast. Eventually, it turned into dating, a  _ healthy _ relationship even. They were even thinking about becoming roommates again. After messing around a few times, Jessica especially wanted to take things to the next level.

And so here Jessica was, in a local queer adult store, looking at strap-ons.  She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew that she wanted to try. She was flushed as she looked through the boxes for one that seemed like a decent size. She grabbed a dark purple dildo, roughly 6 inches with a 1 and a half inch base, and a harness. Her face was bright red as she bought the items and left for her car. 

She tucked the bag into her backpack before she went inside.  Amy was coming over, and she wanted to see if she had anything to make for dinner for the two of them. She slung her backpack on the back of one of the chairs and checked the freezer. Some frozen ground beef, who knows how long it had been in there, and some vegetables. In the fridge there was even less, mostly just soda and fast food leftovers.  She knew there were noodles and tomato sauce in the pantry, so it looked like she would be making pasta.

Amy arrived about half an hour later, wearing dark purple jeans and an open button-up with black stripes, and  _ god  _ Jessica loved her so much. Everything about her was perfect. 

"How have you been?" Amy asked as she set the table. Jessica scooped the spaghetti from the pot into a large bowl.

"Good, work's been tiring but that's nothing new." She set the bowl into the center of the table. "How about you?" They both sat down and began to serve food onto their plates.

"I've been doing well, I’m happy we get to hang out again. It’s been a week or two since we last had dinner together.” She gave a warm smile to her girlfriend. Jessica could feel her heart melt a little bit.

“I’m glad too.”

 

The dinner went by pretty fast, the two gals talking about what they’ve been doing recently.  Eventually, they made their way to Jessica’s room, laying on her bed and cuddling while watching some cheesy rom-com on tv. Neither were paying too much attention, more interested in their own thoughts. Jessica’s mind was back to the strap-on, and she had no idea what Amy was thinking about, but it was obvious that she was preoccupied with something. Jessica rested her head against Amy’s chest; she could feel her rapid heart beat. Amy cupped her face with one hand and brought her up to kiss her gently. Jessica kissed her back much more feverishly. It turned into making out, tongues and lips sliding against each other. Amy grabbed her girlfriend’s hand again, and brought it up to her chest, slipping it underneath the tanktop she had under her button up.

“You can take my shirt off if you want to,” Her voice was quiet, but heavy. Jessica gulped and sat up, unbuttoning Amy’s shirt the rest of the way and helping to slide that off before pulling the tanktop off. Under the tanktop was a peach color bralette. 

“Should I take mine off?” She asked, fumbling with the hem at the bottom of her blouse. Amy smiled and reached out to help her take the shirt off, and the two began to makeout again, this time with Jessica’s hands softly resting on Amy’s chest, and Amy’s right hand resting on Jessica’s butt. 

Eventually they ended up with Jessica on her back and Amy over her, with Amy’s hand rubbing at her through her jeans.

“Is it ok if I take these off, baby?” Amy whispered. Sultry. Jessica smiled up at her.

“Yeah-” She said. Amy began to unbutton her pants, but then she remembered. “Wait! Wait, wait-”

“What’s wrong?” Amy stopped what she was doing and cupped Jessica’s face again.

“Nothing’s wrong, but I just remembered something in the other room, hold on-” Without buttoning her pants back up or throwing her shirt on, she jogged out of the room. In the kitchen was her backpack, and inside it she grabbed the bag from the sex shop before heading back into her bedroom.

“What’s that?” Curious. Amy raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, well, um-” Jessica stumbled over her words and instead pulled out the dildo. “I bought a strap on, I hope that’s ok..” She stopped talking when she noticed Amy was giggling. “What?”

“Nothing, just…” Amy leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her handbag  off of the nightstand. She reached inside and pulled out another dildo, this one similar to the one Jessica was holding but a different color.

“Oh my god,” Jessica began laughing too, face bright red, putting the dildo back into the bag and sitting down on the bed next to her. “Same wavelength.”

“Same wavelength.”

“Now what?” They both had discarded their bags and were instead staring at each other. “I’m honestly not sure if I’m ready for the strap-on thing yet, it was more of an impulse buy…”

“We don’t have to use them. There’s plenty of other things we can do instead…” Amy giggled and leaned in to kiss her. It escalated fast, both still horny despite the funny exchange. Jessica was on her back again, and she let Amy slide her pants off.

“Is this ok?” Amy asked. Jessica nodded enthusiastically before Amy pulled her panties to the side and leaned down. She licked a line up her pussy, stopping at her clit and sucking lightly. Jessica grabbed Amy’s hair and moaned lightly as she went to work. Amy introduced fingers next, slipping her middle and ring finger in.

“ _ Amy _ ,” Jessica gasped, rutting her pelvis up against her girlfriend as she fingered her. Amy came back up, fingers still going, to give her a sloppy kiss.

“You like that?”

“Yeah,” Jessica smiled into the kiss. Her hands were still entwined in Amy’s hair, and she made short little noises as Amy hit the sweet spot. Amy then returned down, circling her clit with her tongue while she pumped in and out; Jessica came fast after that, and Amy slowly stopped, before getting up and flopping next to her. Jessica leaned over her and kissed her gently, still coming down. She slipped her fingers down, underneath Amy’s jeans, rubbing against her clit through her underwear. 

Amy reached down and pulled her pants off, tossing them onto the floor. Jessica scooted closer and pulled her leg up to rub between Amy’s legs as she brought her hands up to squeeze her boobs through the peach bralette. 

“Wow, you’re really wet,” Jessica mumbled when she slid her hand back down Amy laughed lightly at her, and she smiled back. She slipped her hand underneath her underwear and pressed lightly against her clit. “Is this ok?” She asked.

“Of course, baby.”

Amy was wet, waiting. Jessica pressed her fingers up and into Amy, gently pushing up towards her stomach as she did so. Amy was clutched her side and moaning quietly, legs quivering as Jessica continued to finger her. 

“Will you…” She didn’t even need to finish her sentence before Jessica was down and lapping at her clit. It took Amy a bit longer, but then she was cumming right onto her fingers. Jessica licked her fingers off and came back up to give Amy a kiss.

“Was that ok?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> theyre happy and in love just like they both deserve


End file.
